I miss you
by behind-the-heart
Summary: it's been years since it happenedand I miss him...Aisha is at lake Roccaluc for Nabu's birthday wat surprises dose she get- happy late Valintines day-one shot


**Me:This story takes place after the events of season 4 mainly AishaxNa****bu so hope you enjoy this. I'm planing on making a story about this plot too but for now hope you like it. It's in Aisha's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Riven:Knowing its your writing I no one will.**

**Musa:RIVEN! Be nice and say sorry this instant.(hits him on the head with a hammer &amp; knocks him out)**

**Me**:** (whispers to everyone but them two) Where does she keep that thing? She's wearing a DRESS!**

**Musa:It's for me to know ****and you NOT to find out...Uh do you think I have him a concussion.**

**Flora: Ash who's the black-haired guy in the corner and the blue-haired girl yelling at him.**

**Me:Whaaa...(turn to see who she's talking about) BLAIR,NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Blair: Blacky here stormed away when he got angy and I followed him then he call me pesky girl so I yelled at him.**

**Me:(shacks my head in annoyance) Someone just do the disclaimer.**

**Aisha: Ash does not own Winx Club if she did we would be in big trouble.**

**Me:Hey**

* * *

It's been three years...three years since it happened...three years since Nabu died...I still remember the date like it was yesterday, July 22 2012. The day my hole world came crashing down. After that I met 2 boys that my friends wanted me to be with, Roy and Nex and I choose Nex..it would have made Nabu happy to see me happy but I could never be happy without him _ever._

Right know I'm at Lake Roccaluce today is a special day. It's Nabu's birthday, Febuary 13. I come here every year since he died and sing a new song by the lake. This one is _I miss you_.

Sha-la-la-la-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face (oh)  
I know you are where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

"Aisha..." I heard behind me scaring me. I jump up and look all around but found nothing. I could've sworn I heard something. It almost sounded like... Na.

"Aisha.." There it is again. Calm down Aisha you're just hearing things...your a princess, you don't get afraid.

"Aisha..." That's it this is now freaking me out. I jump up and get ready to attack.

"Who's there...Come out a face your fate." I yell out. I hear a chuckle then a person with a black robe on. I couldn't see there face. But it was a boy.

"Take down your hood now. Or are you a coward." I say. The boy chuckles again and takes down his hood to reveal...

"NEX! Don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I yell at him. He laughs, sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. We got together 2 months ago but my heart belongs to Nabu and he knows and understands that but he still loves me.

"Sorry but I wanted to scare you and give you somthing." He says pulling a box of chocolates, a flowers, and a present. "Happy Valentines Day"

I smile at him and take the stuff but he pulled the box away from me. I give him a confused look, why did he take it away, he catched on cause he replied.

"you'll get that tomorrow after are date."

"you love messing with me don't you."

"Yes I do" was all he says and walks away. I will never understand him.

"Aisha..." Not again. Nex should know the same but never works twice in a day.

"Aisha..." Ok he's my boyfriend and all but this is really getting on my nerves.

"Nex, you know the same bit doesn't work twice." I say as a take some water and splash it on him.

"HEY! Aisha what was that for." Wait that's not Nex. But the voice is...

"You're not Nex who are you! What is your place with me."

"Layla what's with the fancy talk."

"Layla? No one has called me that since...no you can't be it can't happen...Nabu?" The guy laughs slightly and steps out of he shadows... I can't believe it how? What? Where? When?

"Well I awoken finally and came to see you. You know you can't get rid off Nabu." I step back in shock...did I say that out loud.

"How much did you see before you came out"

" Everything, don't worry I'm not mad just surprised. I didn't know you would actually keep my wishes. Who was that anyway?" I relaxed a little.

"Nex..but my heart always belonged and always will belong to you." He chuckles, shakes his head lightly a opens his arms wide. A smile comes on my face as I ran up to him and kissed him.

"I love you." We say at the same time. As we look up at the stars. That's how I got my fairytale ending, I got my love. I broke up with Nex and he completely understood saying that after awhile I was more of a sister that a girlfriend to him. We suprised are friend not only that but guess what... Riven came back for Musa. So me, Nabu, and are friends all live in peace...at least for now anyway.

* * *

**Nick: What the **** was that.**

**Blair: Language! (Hits him with Midnight's hammer)**

**Nabu:(sweat drops) Uh...fill me in.**

**Me: Don't ask. Some one do the closing ceremony of the Century!**

**Timmy: You don't need to be that dramatic.**

**Helia: please R&amp;R.**

**Flora: Helia...Lets go this isn't even are story.**

**Blair: This isn't even are storyline...lets go Nick. (Pulls a nocked-out boy out of the room.**

**Bloom:What now.**

**Stella: (jumps up and down) SHOPPING.**

**Brandon: No Sunshine not now okay. (Hugs a pouting Stella)**

**Sky: Hoped you liked it BYE.**


End file.
